Miracle In Desember - By Momochan280520
by MinGyuTae00
Summary: { FF TITIPAN } Menikah adalah suatu kewajiban, tapi bagaimana dua orang anak adam yang - hanya baru beberapa kali berkenalan memutuskan untuk menikah? Ini adalah kisah Luhan dan Sehun dua anak adam yang mencari cinta sejati, dapatkah mereka menemukannya? Cari jawabannya disini...!( Desember HunHan Area's)


**Author : MomoChan280520**

 **C ast : Luhan , Oh Sehun and other cast**

 **Genre : Boy x Boy , Romance, Angst, Familiy , M-preg**

 **Rate : M**

 **Summary : Menikah adalah suatu kewajiban, tapi bagaimana dua orang anak adam yang - hanya baru beberapa kali berkenalan memutuskan untuk menikah? Ini adalah kisah Luhan dan Sehun dua anak adam yang mencari cinta sejati, dapatkah mereka menemukannya? Cari jawabannya disini...!( Desember HunHan Area's)**

 **Terinspirasi dari otak auhtor yang pengen menikah tapi belum di nikah - nikahin oke abaikan , silakan di baca ^*^ buat kk miscel terima kasih sudah di izinin kata-kata di ff kk GOMAWO**

 **WARNING : Ini murni karya dari MomoChan280520. Aku hanya membantu mempublishnya dan sedikit mengedit. Tidak ada perubahan jalan cerita ketika aku mempublishnya hanya saja aku telah mengedit beberapa kata. Kuharap kakak MomoChan280520 dan readers semua tidak kecewa. Selamat membaca ^^.**

.

.

.

 **Miracle In Desember**

.

.

.

 **Luhan POV**

" Fiuhhh, hari ini sungguh melelahkan, setelah menjemur pakaian dan bersih - bersih saatnya untuk berbelanja,semangat Oh Luhan!"

Perkenalkan namaku Xi Luhan atau sekarang kalian boleh memanggilku Oh Luhan, yup seperti yang kalian pikirkan aku sudah menikah hehehe, tepatnya 1 minggu yang lalu , aku berharap banyak dengan penikahan ini dan menjalani hariku sebagai pengantin baru - istri dari suamiku yang bernama Oh Sehun-, apakah kalian berpikir kami menikah karena saling mencintai? jawaban kalian semua salah, lalu apakah dijodohkan? hampir benar, namun bisa saja aku menolak jadi apa dong kalau begitu. Aku menerimanya karena aku sudah lelah mencari, berkali kali aku menjalin hubungan, tak satupun berhasil kejenjang pernikahan hingga akhirnya orangtuaku menjodohkan aku dengan putra dari teman mereka, dan aku tak mempunyai pilihan selain mengiyakan apa yang orangtuaku katakan.

Saat kami berjumpa pada mulanya aku merasa gugup karena ini pertama kalinya bagiku namun saat pandanganku bertemu dengan mata tajamnya, aku akui Sehun laki-laki yang tampan dan manly berbeda denganku yang errr sedikit girly untuk ukuran seorang namja, setelah pertemuan kami yang sekian kalinya aku dan Sehun memutuskan untuk menikah meski kata cinta belum terucap olehku ataupun dirinya dan di sinilah aku di apartemen mewah didaerah gangnam , memulai hari-hari kami sebagai pasangan suami-istri, meski kami di jodohkan, aku tetap menghormati suamiku walau aku seorang namja tapi aku berperan sebagai istri mungkin karena tubuh mungilku ini yang membedakannya dan juga wajah tampanku yang menurut orang-orang menjurus kecantik.

Sudah seminggu lamanya aku bersama suamiku berperan dalam rumah tangga yang kami bentuk meski kami terikat oleh janji suci pernikahan bukan berarti hubunganku dengan suamiku layaknya suami istri pada umumnya. Kami seatap , kami sekamar dan juga kami seranjang hanya saja ada batasan dalam hubungan kami. Tak ada cinta diantara kami , terkesan hangat diluar tapi dingin didalam, mungkin dingin dalam urusan ranjang karena kami belum melakukan layaknya suami istri lakukan. Tapi kami tetap menghormati dan menghargai pernikahan kami, dan aku berharap bisa menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik bagi keluargaku suatu saat nanti.

 **Luhan Pov end.**

" Aku pulang".

" Selamat datang"Ah itu dia suamiku Oh Sehun." Bagaimana pekerjaan mu?" ucap Luhan dengan senyum terpantri di bibir nya.

"Ehm seperti biasa tak ada yang istimewa" balas Sehun yang terkesan datar.

Di gesernya bangku meja makan yang menghubungkan antara meja makan dengan ruang dapur , mengistirahatkan badannya yang terasa lelah.

"Silakan di minum"Luhan menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat kepada Sehun.

"Terima kasih" Sehun pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Memejamkan sejenak matanya dari segalah penat akan rutinitas kantornya meski memang Sehun seorang yang workaholic tidak masalah baginya.

" Kau ingin makan atau mandi dulu"Luhan mendekati Sehun. Suara merdu Luhan membuyarkan pikiran Sehun, sembari menikmati pijatan sang istri dibahunya rutinitas yang entah sejak kapan di mulai baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak keberatan, mereka menikmati semua itu karena sebuah kewajiban .

"Aku ingin membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu , aku baru saja selesai melakukan meeting dan meninjau proyek jadi sedikit banyak badanku berkeringat".

" Ehm baiklah aku siapkan air hangatnya dulu kau tunggulah sebentar" Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Sehun , Luhan bergegas menuju kamar mereka. Lebih tepatnya kamar mandi karena kamar tersebut terhubung dengan kamar mandi, setelah di rasa cukup mengatur temperatur airnya Luhan bergegas untuk memanggil suaminya.

" Yup selesai tinggal memanggil Sehun " riangnya.

Saat sedang berbalik tanpa sengaja Sehun sudah berada di kamar mandi, dan berada tepat dibelakangnya tabrakanpun tak terelakkan, Luhan kehilangan keseimbangannya dengan sigap Sehun meraih pinggang istrinya agar tidak terjatuh otomatis wajah Luhan menubruk dada bidang suaminya.

Deg...

Bunyi jantung keduanya terdengar. Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya demi melihat suaminya, ada getaran yang dirasakannya hingga membuat wajah Luhan merona seketika.

" Gomawo Sehun-ah aku tidak tahu kau berada di belakangku".

"Tidak apa-apa aku yang salah karena masuk tiba-tiba, itu karena aku sudah tidak tahan ingin ketoilet" ujar Sehun masih dengan wajah yang datar untuk menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

Sembari melepaskan pegangan tangan Sehun dari pinggang kecilnya, meski pun dalam hati mereka tidak rela, saat keduanya bersentuhan, entah bagaimana jantung keduanya memompa dengan sangat cepat , keduanya menyadari itu, mereka tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui perasaan tersebut karena mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa yang bisa mengartikan apa yang tengah mereka rasakan.

" Ahhhh" Sehun menghela nafas, ia merilekskan tubuhnya guna meraih kenyamanan saat berendam ,pikirannya seketika menerawang jauh sebelum ia hidup dengan pasangan yang di nikahkahinya seminggu ini.

 **Sehun POV**

Perkenalkan aku Oh Sehun seperti yang kalian baca aku sudah menikah jika aku ingin jujur aku masih ingin menikmati kesendirianku mengejar karir yang kubangun dengan usahaku yang telah menjadikanku CEO muda di usiaku menginjak 28 tahun, hanya saja orangtuaku tidak sependapat, mereka mengatakan aku sudah pantas untuk menikah, dan mereka menginginkan cucu, naasnya aku merupakan anak tunggal sehingga orangtuaku memintaku untuk segera mencari pendamping tapi memang pada dasarnya aku malas mencari ditambah aku juga seorang yang workaholic hingga membuatku malas untuk mencari meski dari biro jodoh sekalipun, dan orangtuaku memutuskan menikahkanku dengan anak teman mereka.

Sebelumnya aku mengetahui bahwa aku akan dijodohkan dengan seorang pria, tapi aku tidak protes karena hal itu sudah tidak asing lagi di negaraku, hanya saja aku sedikit gugup karena sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Kegugupanku menjadi-jadi saat orangtuaku memperkenalkanku dengan seorang pria tampan walau tak setampan diriku hanya saja dia lebih manis dan juga cantik, tubuhnya mungil dan kurus , yeoja diluar sana mungkin akan merasa iri akan paras dan bentuk tubuh Luhan yang nyaris sempurna bak wanita.

Saat ekor matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan pandanganku , aku memutuskan untuk menerima perjodohan ini dan setelah pertemuan kami yang keberapa kalinya aku memutuskan untuk menikahinya. Dan sekarang Luhan menjadi istriku , pihak yang dibawah karena perbedaan tubuh kami, ingat Luhan mungil untuk ukuran namja ditambah ia cantik harus aku akui itu, kami memulai kehidupan layaknya pasangan suami istri dan aku berharap banyak dengan pernikahan ini meski hatiku belum mengakui aku mencintainya dan hanya sebuah ikatan pernikahan karena perasaan kami yang belum terikat aku mencoba untuk menjadi suami yang baik serta menjadi Appa suatu saat nanti.

 **Sehun pov end.**

.

.

Selesai acara makan malam yang memang selalu rutin dilakukan, saat ini mereka tengah berada diruang keluarga sembari menoton acara televisi –tepatnya hanya Luhan saja-sedangkan Sehun sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen yang dibawanya dari kantor. Dasar…

" Hun.. Sehun, yak aku memanggilmu kenapa kau tidak menyahut"

" Oh maafkan aku Lu, aku terlalu fokus ada apa ?"

" Tadi Baekhyun-sepupu Luhan- menelponku ia memintaku untuk membantunya di cafe miliknya. Kau tahu kan dia sedang hamil, dia menyuruhku untuk menghandle para karyawan, karena dia akan jarang ke cafe selama hamil, Chanyoel melarang Baekkie untuk bekerja, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan bayi mereka begitu katanya, tapi Baekkie tidak bisa meninggalkan cafenya begitu saja jadi sebagai gantinya Baekkie memintaku untuk menggantikannya sementara , apa kau mengizinkanku?" Jelasnya, bagaimanapun meski Luhan seorang laki-laki tapi dalam hubungan ini ia yang berperan jadi istri jadi ia tetap harus meminta izin pada suaminya tidak ingin dianggap seenaknya.

Hening sejenak tidak ada jawaban, sampai Sehun menjawab." Baiklah aku mengizinkanmu, lagi pula aku tidak ingin terlalu membatasimu. Bagaimanapun berdiam diri dirumah itu sangat membosankan, asal dengan satu syarat. Jangan sampai jatuh sakit dan tetap mengabariku seperti biasa" Dengan nada rendah, terkesan datar, tapi begitulah Sehun dia akan diam jika tidak ada yang bertanya.

" Terima kasih Hun" ujar Luhan dengan mata rusanya yang bersinar dan senyumnya yang manis, membuat sehun seketika merona dan berpura pura fokus dengan dokumennya.

"Aku akan mengabari Baekkii besok, ini sudah malam aku takut mengganggunya" Hanya anggukan yang ditanggapi Sehun setelah itu ia kembali berkutat dengan dokumennya kembali.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur bersama, tidur? maksudnya tidur satu ranjang tapi tidak melakukan hal-hal yang biasa suami-istri lakukan bisa saja mereka melakukan itu tapi ada selalu kata "tapi" dalam hubungan mereka , walau mereka sudah sah sebagai suami-istri. Mereka tetap tak ingin melakukannya , sebagai pria yang sudah sama-sama dewasa mereka paham akan hal itu, akan tetapi melakukan "itu" tanpa cinta, mereka takut hanya akan ada penyesalan. Biarlah untuk saat ini mereka menjalani pernikahan mereka meski kata "cinta" belum terucap atau belum waktu nya. Entahlah hanya Tuhan, Mereka dan Author yang tahu. Untuk saat ini keduanya hanya ingin menikmati moment mereka sebagai suami-istri yang masih seumur jagung , masih banyak perjalanan menuju keluarga yang hakiki dan mereka yakin mereka bisa melalui dengan cara mereka sendiri tetap menghargai dan menghormati pasangan masing-masing , menjujung arti sebuah ikatan suci pernikahan.

" Jaljayo Han" ucap Sehun

" Jaljayo Hun" ucap luhan

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu tidak terasa mereka sudah berperan menjadi suami-istri kurang lebih dua bulan dan sekarang sudah memasuki bulan desember. Dimana salju pertama turun untuk keluarga baru mereka, yang baru terbentuk beberapa bulan ini, hari natal yang di tunggu-tunggu tak kecuali bagi pasangan muda ini akankah cinta hadir diantara keduanya semoga di hari natal akan ada keajaiban bagi mereka kalian berharap begitu ( author juga ) tapi sepertinya waktu dua bulan tak cukup untuk mereka saling mengenal sebagai pasangan suami-istri. Mungkin sudah ? tapi entah kenapa belum ada kata "cinta" terucap dikedua belah bibir masing-masing baik Sehun maupun Luhan masih asyik dengan peran mereka masing-masing, hari ini hari minggu waktu libur untuk keduanya, saat sarapan pagi salah satu diantara mereka memulai percakapan lebih dulu.

" Hunnie " panggilan kesayangan Luhan.

" Ne Hannie" panggilan kesayangan Sehun.

" Semalam Umma menelponku".

" Lalu apa yang dikatakan Umma?" Melihat Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya ini pasti pembicaraan yang serius , hidup bersama selama dua bulan membuat Sehun mengetahui tingkah dan sifat Luhan jika menginginkan sesuatu atau berbicara serius.

" Ehm... Umma menanyakan kapan aku hamil" Dengan gugup sembari menunduk dan meremas baju bagian bawahnya, melihat tidak ada reaksi Luhan memutuskan untuk melihat Sehun , seperti biasa datar memang benar selama mereka menikah orangtua Sehun maupun Luhan selalu menanyakan kapan mereka mempunyai anak, tapi selalu ada alasan mereka untuk menjawab seperti "Kami terlalu sibuk untuk melakukannya, mungkin nanti kami akan program " Selalu seperti itu, mungkin kali ini orangtua mereka sudah terlalu lama menunggu dengan harapan palsu anaknya, mereka juga tidak memaksa karena pernikahan mereka melalui proses perjodohan dan harus menyesuaikan diri tapi ini sudah terlalu lama kurasa sudah cukup perkenalanya bagaimanapun mereka sudah sah menjadi suami istri.

"Katakan saja seperti biasa Han" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan acara membaca korannya.

" Aku sudah menyakinkan mereka tapi.." belum sempat Luhan meneruskan pembicaraannya, bel apartemen mereka berbunyi.

Tettttt...teettttttt

" Yaa sebentar" Dilihatnya layar intercom, mata Luhan melotot melihat orangtuanya dan mertuanya sudah ada di depan pintu apartemen mereka .

" Siapa yang datang Han" Karena lama menunggu Luhan membuka pintu, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan menemuinya. Ia penasaran siapa yang bertamu dipagi hari ini matanya ikut melotot, dan ia tahu setelah ini mereka tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menghindar.

.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka , di ruang tamu mendudukan diri menunggu untuk dieksekusi, dihadapan orangtua mereka masing-masing, hingga salah satu di antara orang tua tersebut angkat bicara.

" Ehhmm, kalian tidak perlu bertanya ada apa kami datang keapartemen kalian sepagi ini. Keperluan kami, selain untuk melihat kalian ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan dan sebelum kami selesai bicara tidak boleh ada yang menyela, kalian mengerti!" Seperti anak ayam Sehun dan Luhan menurut patuh duduk terdiam sambil sesekali pandangan mereka bertemu mengisyaratkan lewat mata mereka.

" Aku tahu kalian masihlah pengantin baru, tapi bisakah kalian pikirkan kami, waktu dua bulan sudah cukup untuk kalian memberi kabar bahwa Luhan hamil setidaknya kami tidak terus bertanya tanya, kapan cucu kami akan datang" ujar Umma Sehun.

Umma Luhan pun angkat bicara "Itu benar Han , apakah kalian tidak ingin memberikan cucu pada kami yang sudah renta ini, kami ingin menimang cucu kami, selama kami masih hidup dan sehat" Dengan linangan air mata buayanya.

Sedangkan pasangan HunHan hanya memutar bola matanya malas, Luhan sendiri cukup tahu tabiat Ummanya yang terlalu berlebihan dalam menyingkapi sesuatu, tapi Luhan tidak bisa membantah bagaimanapun juga Luhan merasa bersalah, sebagai anak Luhanpun ingin merasakan apa itu mengandung dan melahirkan Anak, meski kodratnya sebagai laki-laki, tapi Luhan sadar bahwa ia bisa mengandung, hanya saja ia tidak ingin melakukan hubungan "itu" tanpa cinta, hatinya menolak meski selama dua bulan hidup dengan Sehun , Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda terutama hatinya.

Ia takut anaknya kurang kasih sayang dari Appanya karena Appanya tak mencintai dirinya. Kalau Luhan jangan di tanya, ia pasti akan menyayangi anaknya dengan sepenuh hatinya tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun appanya, Sehun memang baik tapi ada kemungkinan ia akan menolak karena tidak di dasari oleh cinta, tampak di depan belum tentu tampak di belakang, itulah yang menjadi pertimbangan Luhun untuk mempunyai anak dari Sehun. Meski Sehun suami sahnya yang pasti akan bertanggungjawab, tapi Luhan tidak ingin tanggungjawab Sehun semata-mata hanya karena kewajiban suami semata, bukan karena dasar "cinta", Luhan tahu perasaannya terhadap Sehun , hidup bersama selama dua bulan sebagai suami-istri Luhan sudah menyadari perasaan yang ia rasakan , hanya saja ia terlalu takut untuk memulai.

Lain Luhan lain pula Sehun, Sehun adalah kepala keluarga sudah sepantasnya ia memikirkan masa depan keluarganya. Iapun ingin mempunyai anak dari darah daginya sendiri , menyayangi dan mencintai sang buah hati kelak jika ia memilikinya dengan istrinya, namun Sehun masih memikirkan jika Luhan mengandung tanpa cinta bisakah Luhan menjaga bayinya? Sehun takut Luhan akan setengah-setengah untuk melindungi buah hatinya meski Luhan cantik, dan sedikit feminim. Tapi Luhan tetaplah laki-laki jika ia tidak menerima dirinya, bahkan tak mencintainya ia takut Luhan akan membahayakan anaknya , sekali lagi belum tentu sesuatu yang tampak diluar belum tentu sama dengan didalam. Itulah sebabnya Sehun enggan melakukan itu kalau bukan dasar cinta dan hati yang tulus ia tidak ingin ada penyesalan diantara keduanya. Ia berpikir belum waktunya untuk memiliki anak sedangkan perasaannya pada suaminya tidak menentu, ia merasa senang dan bahagia disamping Luhan, tapi ia takut untuk memulai.

Setelah diam beberapa menit...

" Baiklah karena kalian tidak membantah penjelasan kami, kami memutuskan untuk menyuruh kalian berbulan madu "Ucap Appa sehun menyuarakan suaranya.

"Mwo / Mwo?"ucap kedua sejoli ini bersamaan.

" Ani, Appa aku masih banyak pekerjaan dikantor yang tidak bisa ditinggal " ungkap Sehun menunjukan ketidaksukaannya akan rencana yang orangtua mereka katakan.

Begitupun Luhan " Itu benar Appa , aku juga sependapat dengan Sehun".

" Jadi kalian menolak usulan kami, saat kalian menikah dan kalian tidak ingin bulan madu, kami selaku orangtua tidak membantah"Melihat aura yang tidak menyenangkan dari orangtua mereka Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Mereka juga takut bagaimanpun juga mereka hanya ingin cucu dari anak mereka. Tapi mengingat perasaan mereka yang belum ada kata cinta, itu terasa memberatkan bagi keduanya.

Akhirnya baik Sehun maupun Luhan menerima usulan orangtua mereka , semoga saja akan ada keajaiban bagi hati mereka yang sebenarnya sudah cukup mereka sadari, bahwa mereka saling mencintai tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka biarlah waktu menjawab semuanya.

.

.

.

 **Hokaido Jepang**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dari bandara Incheon menuju Hokaido Jepang, yup Jepang adalah tujuan bulan madu mereka ,awalnya Luhan dan Sehun menolak karena saat ini sedang memasuki pertengahan bulan Desember, salju dimana-mana, tapi orangtua mereka beralasan bahwa itu adalah kesempatan kalian untuk saling menghangatkan tubuh , dengan polosnya umma Sehun menjawab. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan jangan ditanya wajah mereka sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus, mendengar kata-kata frontal Umma-Umma mereka sedangkan para Appa hanya menyengir gaje mendengar para istrinya berbicara.

" Akhirnya tiba juga " ucap luhan yang sudah merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya setelah menempuh perjalanan dari bandara menuju villa mereka.

" Sebaiknya kita makan, aku lapar" Sehun meminta Luhan untuk bangun dan segera menuju restoran terdekat karena mereka hanya sempat sarapan pagi, setelah acara eksekusi mereka langsung di depak untuk segera berangkat , betapa lapar dan lelahnya ia karena perjalanan ini.

" Baiklah ayo" ucap luhan

Setelah mereka makan siang, keduanya kembali lagi menuju kamar mereka.

" Hun, ayo kita jalan-jalan, bukankah sayang jika kita hanya berdiam diri dikamar".

" Baiklah kenapa kita tidak menikmati liburan ini ".

" Tumben kau Hun, biasanya kau selalu menolak jika kuajak jalan , kenapa sekarang kau semangat sekali".

" Oh itu kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka menunda nunda pekerjaan, lagi pula bukankah kita tetap jalan setelahnya" Sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata Sehun membuat Luhan menatap malu-malu.

" Aissh kau menyebalkan" Mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Sehun yang melihatnya kelabakan.

" Sudahlah ayo sebaiknya kita berseluncur , apa kau bisa berseluncur?" Tanya Sehun seolah meremehkan Luhan.

Luhan yang merasa diremehkan tidak terima " Jangan meremehkan aku, apa karena posisiku dibawah kau meremehkanku? " marahnya.

Sepertinya Sehun merasa senang menggoda istri mungilnya itu , membuatnya tak berhenti untuk mengodanya. Sedangkan Luhan yang terus digoda merasa jengkel sekaligus senang karena hubungannya semakin membaik dia berharap kebahagian ini tidak pernah hilang dalam hidupnya.

Setelah mempersiapkan peralatan sky nya akhirnya pasangan muda ini bersiap untuk berseluncur di atas gunung bersalju .

" Kau sudah siap Han" Anggukan singkat di berikan Luhan untuk Sehun. Dan dengan aba-aba 1, 2, 3 mereka berseluncur dengan bebas nya.

" Hun bagaimana kalu kita kesana..." tunjuk Luhan menuju perbukitan.

" Baiklah"

Mereka sangat gembira dengan acara bulan madu ini tak buruk untuk menerimanya, justru mereka menikmatinya. Tapi mereka tidak tahu setelah ini perasaan mereka akan berbeda...

.

.

.

"Berita siang ini perkirakan **Hokaido** akan diterjang badai salju... ." terang pembawa berita disalah satu siaran televisi. Sedangkan pasangan muda ini tidak tahu mereka masih asyik berseluncur.

" Han, apakah kamu tak berpikir tempat ini sangat sepi"

" Mungkin karena dingin Hun" yak kau ini lalu kalau memang dingin kenapa mereka kemari.

" Entahlah" Mengangkat bahunya , Sehun tetap asyik berseluncur. Sedangkan mereka tidak tahu kalau badai sebentar lagi akan datang .

"Hun, kenapa disini sepi sekali ditambah gelap apakah akan ada badai Hun?" Luhan khawatir tempat ini terasa gelap karena tidak seorang pun selain mereka. Karena merasa kurang aman ditambah cuaca tiba-tiba gelap dan salju mulai berjatuhan, Sehun dan Luhan bergegas untuk kembali ke villa mereka. Saat sedang berjalan badai tiba-tiba menerjang keduanya.

" Han sebaiknya kita berteduh dipondok sana kalau kita tetap memaksa yang ada kita tidak akan selamat"Dengan suara yang dibesarkan, Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk berteduh dipondok terdekat, Luhan hanya mengangguk patuh lagipula ia mulai merasakan kedinginan.

Setelah tiba , keduanya berusaha menghangatkan diri. Badai tegah berlangsung, dan sialnya dipondok tidak ada kayu untuk dibakar guna menghangatkan tubuh mereka , meski sudah berteduh dipondok kayu tersebut tetap saja tidak dapat menghangatkan keduanya, karena badai yang tiba-tiba datang.

" Ba.. bagaimana ini Hun aku sudah mulai sangat kedinginan" Luhan yang memang tidak kuat dingin, bertanya sambil mengusap-usap badannya.

Sehun yang cemas dan khawatir melihat Luhan kedinginan berusaha berpikir. Bagaimana caranya mereka terbebas dari rasa dingin, yang seolah membekukan tubuh mereka sampai ketulang ini, ia juga cemas dengan keadaan istrinya. Sedangkan dirinya tidak perlu dicemaskan Sehun lebih kuat daripada Luhan.

Tidak ada cara lain selain menghangatkan satu sama lain, akhirnya dengan keberanian yang ada pada diri Sehun, ia merengkuh tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya, agar Luhan merasa hangat , sedangkan Luhan ia tentu saja terkejut namun tidak berusaha menolak karena Luhan saat ini memang butuh kehangatan terutama kehangatan dari sang suami.

"Han mianhae, sebagai suami, aku merasa telah gagal, aku tidak bisa melindungimu secara penuh ak..akk.. aku merasa aku bukan suami yang baik untukmu"Monolog Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Luhan merasa kaget.

" Ap..apa yang kau katakan Hun , kau adalah suami yang bertanggungjawab, selama ini aku merasa senang menjadi istrimu meski pernikahan kita karena orangtua kita yang menginginkanya, tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun merasa menyesal, ini sudah jalan kita dan aku hanya ingin pernikahan ini baik-baik saja walau meski tanpa cinta".

Sehun yang mendengar penuturan dari istrinya merasa bangga , Luhan bukan istri yang selalu menuntut, ia juga patuh , meski sifat kanak-kanaknya terkadang menjengkelkan, tapi Sehun tidak keberatan, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan agar Luhan merasa terlindungi dan hangat.

Tapi kehangatan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena badai semakin kencang saja, Luhan dan Sehun tidak kuat menahan diri meski pelukan hangat tidak pernah terlepas dari keduanya.

"Huuunn..." Dengan suara yang terdengar menggigil Luhan memanggilnya. Melihat Luhan makin menggigil meski ia sudah memeluknya membuat Sehun tidak punya jalan lain, dari tadi sebenarnya ia sudah berpikir tapi mungkin akan sangat sulit buat keduanya lakukan , tapi kalau begini terus mereka bisa-bisa mati membeku ditambah Sehun tidak tahu badai kapan akan reda.

" Han kita tidak punya jalan lain selain jalan itu satu-satunya."

" Apa maksudmu Hun?"

"Han kau percayakan padaku?" Sehun menatap lekat manik rusa favoritnya itu. Luhan yang mengerti arti tatapan Sehun hanya menggigit bibirnya , keraguan masih ada didalam benak Luhan.

" Tapi Hun aku bukan tidak ingin melakukannya denganmu ta..ta..tapi aaaku" Belum sempat Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun ,Sehun langsung menutup bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya. Sepertinya Sehun sudah tidak tahan karena ia sudah sangat kedinginan karena jaket yang Sehun kenakan digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh Luhan.

Luhan yang masih belum memproses apa yang terjadi matanya melotot, ia hendak mendorong Sehun tapi setelah melihat sorot mata Sehun yang penuh dengan keyakinan akhirnya Luhan membiarkannya, kedua anak adam tersebut hanyut dalam ciuman yang terlihat terburu-buru tapi terkesan lembut, ruangan yang sejak tadi terasa dingin perlahan mereka bisa merasakan hawa hangat mulai menjalari tubuh keduanya , semakin lama ciuman berlangsung semakin pula mereka merasakan kehangatan.

"Ughhh" Suara lenguhan Luhan yang menikmati ciuman terdengar. Sehun yang mendengarnya menjadi semakin bersemangat, diciumnya bibir Luhan seolah tidak ada hari esok bagi Sehun untuk mencicipi bibir Luhan , di jilat, diemutnya, hingga bermain lidah. Sehun seolah kecanduan dengan manis dan lembutnya bibir Luhan begitu pula dengan Luhan , yang seolah melayang hingga kelangit ke 7. (itu baru ciuman gimana kalau ahhh sudahlah back to cerita oke)

Merasa paru-paru mereka membutuhkan oksigen dengan tidak rela Sehun memutus ciuman tersebut hingga tercipta benang saliva diantara mulut mereka.

"Ah ah "deru nafas keduanya.

"Hun apa maksud ini semua.." Luhan butuh penjelasan Sehun dengan ini semua dia butuh kepastian... di tambah hatinya makin berdegub kencang apakah Sehun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya selama ini atau hanya merasa khawatir karena mereka terjebak disini kalau memang benar entah kenapa Luhan merasa kecewa.

" Maaf Han jika tindakkanku membuat mu terkejut, maukah kamu mendengarkan aku barang sebentar," Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya ia pun ingin tahu alasan sehun bertindak demikian.

"Saat aku masih menduduki bangku sekolah , aku adalah siswa yang lumayan populer baik kalangan namja atau yeoja, aku sama seperti siswa siswi lain bersekolah, belajar dan melakukan hal-hal semasa sekolah , akupun pernah merasakan jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan tapi hanya sebatas sepasang kekasih. Bersyukurlah aku mempunyai orangtua yang selalu menasehati untuk tidak masuk ke hal-hal yang saat itu belum pantas untukku".

"Naasnya hubungan itu tak berlangsung lama , mereka selalu menuntut agar aku selalu berada disisi mereka , setiap waktu terkadang kami terlibat pertengkaran hanya karena aku lebih mementingkan duniaku, hingga kata pisah selalu hadir setiap aku menjalin kasih dan itu berlanjut hingga aku kuliah, saat aku lulus kuliah aku tak menjalin kasih dengan siapapun , hingga saatnya waktu tibaku untuk menggantikan appa diperusahaannya, tapi appa tidak menepatiku diposisi atas" Jeda beberapa saat …

"Beliau menyarankanku untuk melamar di perusahaannya dengan nama yang berbeda, asal kau tahu Han orangtuaku tidak memanjakanku dengan harta yang melimpah mereka selalu memberi pengertian bahwa harta bukan satu-satu nya kebahagian masih banyak diluar sana yang membutuhkan harta yang kita punya untuk dibagikan. Akhirnya aku berusaha dari nol kembali sehingga sekarang aku bisa menjadi seorang CEO seperti ini , dan oleh karena itu aku hanya fokus dengan karir ku, aku tak sempat menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun sampai orangtuaku memaksa untuk menjodohkan aku dan mempertemukanku dengan mu. Begitulah Han , aku tak begitu pengalaman dalam hal cinta dunia ku selalu bekerja dan bekerja , selalu dituntut mejadi lebih baik, hingga aku merasa duniaku terbalik saat bertemu dengan sepasang mata rusa yang selalu berbinar ceria, aku tak menyesal keputusanku mengambil perjodohan itu juga pernikahan ini. Meski saat itu aku belum yakin dengan hatiku apakah aku bisa mencintai istriku dan membahagiakannya. Tapi seiring dengan kebersamaan kita , aku merasa kau berbeda dengan kekasih-kekasihku sebelumnya, kau sabar meski kekanakan , kau pengertian meski kadang sangat cerewet tapi aku tahu itu bentuk perhatianmu terhadapku dan membuat hari-hariku yang dulu kaku sedikit melunak dan juga berwarna" Sehun memutuskan untuk diam sejenak sembari memperhatikan raut wajah Luhan.

"Han" panggil Sehun lagi.

Luhan menatap mata Sehun ada kehangatan dan juga keseriusan dimata Sehun "Saranghae, wo ai ni, aishiteru, i love you, aku mencintaimu" dengan berbagai bahasa yang Sehun tahu .

" Bagaimana denganmu Han? Apa jawabanmu?" ujar Sehun sedangkan Luhan yang ditanya hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya kebiasaan yang selalu Luhan lakukan.

" Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan mu maukah kamu mendengarkan kisahku Hun? Sebelun aku bertemu denganmu?" Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun sedangkan Sehun hanya menggagukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti sepertinya Sehun juga penasaran dengan kisah Luhan dimasa lalu.

"Aku hanya laki-laki biasa , prestasi akademikku pun biasa saja tidak bagus tapi tidak juga jelek. Namun aku cukup berprestasi diluar akedemik seperti olahraga, saat aku sekolah aku masuk club sepak bola, kau tahukan aku sangat menyukai Mencester United sepak bola terkenal asal Inggris itu. Aku suka apabila terlihat keren khususnya dikalangan yeoja , meski akhirnya mereka mengatakan wajahku lebih cantik dibanding mereka yang seorang perempuan" Terlihat senyum kecil mulai tercetak pada paras rupawan Luhan.

"Kata-kata itu memotivasiku untuk jadi pria manly dan keren bukan feminim dan girly yang di katakan mereka. Tapi, bukan perempuan yang aku dapat malah namja yang mengejar ngejar aku, aku bukan tidak menentang hubungan seperti itu, karena sepupuku Baekhyun sendiripun mempunyai kekasih seorang namja".

" Aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja namun mereka langsung memutuskan aku setelah ada yang mengatakan aku jauh lebih cantik dari pada pacarku, awalnya aku marah , kenapa harus mendengarkn apa kata orang bukankah kita yang menjalani, tapi mereka semua tidak mengerti hingga aku lulus kuliah aku tak menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun bahkan namja sekalipun entah hasrat untuk menjalin cinta hilang begitu saja hingga orangtuaku mencoba menjodohkanku denganmu , aku tidak bisa menolak tidak lebih tepatnya sulit untuk menolak, hingga saat tiba aku bertemu dengan onix gelab abu-abu mu, rasanya aku tidak bisa mundur lagi setelah pertemuan terakhir kita hingga kita memutuskan untuk menikah disaat itu aku sudah memantapkan dan memasrahkan untuk menjalani pernikahan ini meski bukan karena cinta tapi aku tetap menjalaninya dengan suka cita, dan perlahan perasaan itu timbul begitu saja, meski kau irit bicara dan terkesan dingin tapi di balik itu semua kau penuh dengan kehangatan dan tanggung jawab sebagai laki-laki meski aku juga laki-laki tapi aku bisa melihat kesungguhanmu yang tidak setengah setengah, aku sadar dimana perasaan itu tumbuh"Luhan mencoba menenangkan laju jantungnya yang kian berpaju keras.

"Sehun nado saranghae, wo ai ni, aishiteru, love you to, aku cinta padamu" Mata mereka berdua berkaca-kaca setelah pengungkapan semua yang ada dihati dan pikiran mereka akan perasaan dan cinta mereka. Seperti apa kata pepatah tak kenal maka tak sayang begitulah cinta mereka , setelah melalui waktu dua bulan masa pernikahan mereka mengenal baik pribadi masing-masing saat perasaan itu datang bukan karena keterpaksaan tapi karena memang waktu yang menjawab semua penantian mereka selama ini.

Tanpa basa basi mereka berbagi pelukan guna saling melepas perasaan mereka , menangis mendengar kata hati mereka , tak ada keraguan lagi yang ada rasa haru dan keyakinan bahwa sekarang mereka benar benar bersama bukan karena tuntutan pernikahan mereka semata tapi karena dua insan yang saling mencintai, ini mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini mereka sadari tapi takut untuk memulai , mereka tertawa dan menangis akan rasa bahagia mereka , sayangnya itu tidak berlangsung lama karena mereka sudah merasakan tusukan-tusukan dingin ditubuh mereka, hingga salah satu diantaranya angkat bicara.

"Hannie bolehkah" memastikan Luhan bersedia.

"Ne Hunnie aku adalah Istrimu sekarang, kau Suamiku berhak atas semua yang ada didiriku baik Hatiku, Maupun Tubuhku".

"Terima kasih Hannie aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut karena ini juga pertama kalinya untukku, kuberikan pengalaman pertamaku untukmu dan kuambil pengalamn pertamamu untukku"smirk Sehun.

"Nghh…" lenguhan demi lenguhan Luhan keluarkan , Sehun benar-benar memperlalukannya dengan lembut , diciumnya bibir luhan seolah-olah permen yang manis, meski ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka tapi entah kenapa ciuman ini menggetarkan hati mereka , setelah dari bibir Luhan , Sehun merambat kedaerah leher sensitif Luhan , dicium dan disesapnya leher yang selalu mengumbar aroma bayi itu , aneh padahal mereka namja tapi aroma tubuh Luhan terasa lembut seperti bayi tidak seperti dirinya yg berbau citrus khas laki-laki sejati.

Tak puas sampai disitu Sehun menggigit perpotongan Leher Luhan layaknya penghisap darah ,sesap, jilat, emut hingga meninggalkan ruam-ruam merah yang akan menjadi warna keungunan, Sehun tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya , seraya bergumam "Hannie kau milikku hanya milik ku, milik Oh Sehun, tubuh dan hatinya"Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya tersipu malu entahlah ini pertama kalinya ia di kerjai oleh seorang lelaki yang sama dengannya, tapi ia rela karena yang mengerjai adalah Sehun sang suami yang ia akui tampan dan sangat di cintainya.

Dan entah bagaimana dua insan yang dimabuk asmara ini telah menanggalkan pakaiannya , di baliknya posisi Luhan yang tadinya dibawah menjadi diatas, Luhan yang heranpun bertanya ada apa gerangan dengan Sehun " Ada apa Hun...?" Tanya Luhan.

"Sekarang giliranmu memuaskanku Hannie" smirk Sehun, Luhan yang tahu maksud suaminya , merasa gugup "Ta.. tapi Hannie takut tidak bisa memuaskan mu"

" Shhh aku percaya padamu".

.

.

.

Entah kepercayaan dari mana Luhan mencoba apa yang tadi Sehun lakukan padanya sedangkan Sehun hanya diam menerima, dimulai dari ciuman Luhan mencoba untuk rileks, dan menikmati, ugh ugh berusaha untuk mendominasi walau pada akhirnya Sehun yang menang, lalu turun ke leher Sehun , sedangkan Sehun jangan ditanya ia berusaha menahan gejolak birahi membiarkan Luhan yang bekerja, Luhan yang melihat Sehun menahan hasratnya, tersenyum jahil, Sehun yang melihat senyum jahil Luhan berusaha tenang, ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh rusa cantiknya, diduduknya belakan bokong Luhan kedaerah privat mereka masing-masing, hingga lenguhan keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

"Ughhh ahhhh" Dalam hati Sehun merutuki rusa nakalnya yang mencoba menggodanya, tapi ia tetap harus bertahan ingin tahu apa yang selanjutnya Luhan lakukan. Luhan menggit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual , menjilat bibirnya, dan meraba- raba nipple kecilnya bersamaan suara erotis yang keluar dari bibir tipis nan kenyal miliknya,sedangkan Sehun ia sudah berkeringat dingin mencoba bertahan, Luhan terus menggoda suaminya, dirasa cukup, didongakkan kepalanya menuju bibir tipis Sehun ,di sesap , cium , jilat setelah itu menuju leher putih suaminya , menyesapnya seperti apa yang tadi Sehun lakukan, membuat ruam yang sama seperti miliknya.

" Sehun kau hanya milikku, tubuh dan hatinya hanya milik Oh Luhan".

Mendengar itu Sehun merasa senang, merasa sudah tidak terbendung lagi Sehun membalikan posisinya seperti semula, Luhan yang melihatnya sangat senang.

"Hannie hanya milik Oh sehun selamanya " Luhan mencoba menggoda Sehun.

Setelah itu dimulailah kegiatan inti mereka. Sehun mencium , menjilat dan menyesap bibir serta leher dan bahu Luhan tak luput dari sapuan bibir Sehun, Luhan yang menerimanya hanya mengeluarkan desahan desahan panas yang membuat Sehun makin percaya diri , tangan Luhan tak tinggal diam di belainya leher dan rambut Sehun, memberitahu apa yang dilakukan suaminya membuatnya nikmat, Sehun mencium nipple Luhan yang tadi sempat membuatnya blingsatan, diemut puting Luhan dengan bibirnya , digigitnya pelan , hingga membuat Luhan merasa kesakitan sekaligus nikmat, dihisapnya nipple Luhan seperti bayi yang kehausan akan asi ibunya sedangkan nipple yang satu lagi ia remas dengan sangat lembut membuat Luhan semakin bergairah. Sehun yang merasakan junior Luhan sudah mengacung membentur perutnya , Sehun tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan itu, di rabanya milik Luhan dengan tangan sebelahnya

"Ahh ahh ahh"Suara lenguhan Luhan memenuhi ruangan.

" Sehunnnnn..." Luhan mencapai puncaknya , hanya seperti itu saja sudah membuatnya lemas, hawa yang tadinya dingin berubah menjadi hangat dan panas bahkan lebih panas dari musim panas sekalipun , sedangkan badai diluar sana masih menunjukun atraksinya.

"Ahkkk"Luhan memekik sakit saat satu jari Sehun memasuki holenya, Sehun yang tidak tega segera meminta maaf.

"Mianhae Hannie jika aku menyakitimu tapi yang aku tahu kalau tidak dipersiapkan dengan matang, nanti kau akan sangat kesakitan" Berterima kasihlah asistennya Kim Jongin aka Kai, yang tingkat kemesumannya melebihi gunung everest yang selalu mengatakan hal-hal mesum kepada Sehun meski Sehun tidak menanggapinya oke abaikan.. kembali kepasangan panas 2015 , Sehun dan Luhan.

Dirasa cukup , disiapkannya junior Sehun yang jika diperhatikan ukurannya dua kali lipat dari milik Luhan, Luhan merasa malu karena junior Sehun yang selalu dipuja-puja kaum Hawa, atau uke, akan menerjang hole keperjakaannya saat ini juga , Luhan merasa takut tentu saja dan itu tertangkap oleh pandangan Sehun.

"Percayalah padaku Han" Diciumnya kening Luhan, pandangannya turun ke hidung dan terakhir ke bibir plum Luhan yang sudah membengkak, mencoba merilekskan pasangannya , Sehun mencoba memasuki manhole Luhan dengan miliknya , awalnya terasa sulit karena ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka, Sehun berusa mendorong sambil meringis keenakan merasakan pijatan manhole Luhan, sedangkan Luhan berusaha menahan sakit sembari meringis.

"Shhhhhh ah ah ah" Desah keduanya hingga jleb, runtuhlah pertahanan Luhan yang selama ini dijaga baik untuk suami tercintanya, Sehun sendiri masih meresapi pijatan manhole Luhan yang sungguh memberikan sensasi yang sungguh luar biasa, Sehun membiarkan Luhan menyesuaikan dirinya hingga pergerakan Luhan menyadarkan Sehun bahwa ia telah siap, memaju mundurkan juniornya pelan hingga lama kelamaan menjadi cepat dan keras, sehingga membuat Luhan makin blingsatan. Luhan yang awalnya meringis mulai nenikmati hujaman demi hujaman yang Sehun berikan , hingga kara-kata kotor keluar dari keduanya.

"Shit , Hannie, lubangmu so tight dan menjepit penisku erat , ahhg ahh ahh"ucap Sehun Vulgar. Begitupula Luhan.

" Hunnie more, more ahh yang keras, yang cepat Hunnie, hujam lubangku dengan penis besar mu, aghh aghh" Ucap Luhan tak mau kalah. Hingga bunyi kecipak dari dua insan ini terus berlanjut tak peduli diluar sana badai sudah mereda, mereka masih asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri, Luhan sendiri sudah dua kali orgasme sedangkan Sehun sepertinya mulai mencapai puncak pertamanya, di maju mundurkan juniornya semakin ganas hingga sampailah ia pada puncaknya.

"Hannie, aku akan keluar".

"Bersama Hunnie, ah ah".

" Aghhghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh".

"Luhannnn".

"Sehunnnn"ucap keduanya bersamaan. Sehun ambruk diatas Luhan, tapi tak berlangsung lama , di angkatnya tubuhnya dan merebahkan diri tepat disamping Luhan, melihat pasangan masing- masing mengambil nafas dan mereka tertawa, tertawa bahagia setelah apa yang sudah mereka lakukan.

"Sensasi yang menyenangkan terima kasih Hunnie sudah menjadikan aku istri yang sempurna"Ujar Luhan sembari tersenyum yang mau tak mau membuat Sehun juga tersenyum , dan memajukan wajahnya, lalu berucap" Terima kasih Hannie sudah mempercayakan aku menjadi suami yang bertanggungjawab, saranghae"

"Nado saranghae", ucap Luhan membalas.

Kesulitan yang selama ini mereka lalui akhirnya dibalas dengan kebahagian yang luar biasa , tak ada lagi orang asing di antara mereka yang ada hanya sepasang suami istri dan juga mungkin anak yang akan melengkapi keluarga kecil mereka meski badai dan cobaan pasti akan datang namun selama ada cinta yang tulus semuanya pasti akan berakhir baik.

Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama, mereka memulai ronde yang kedua, ketiga dan entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

 **3 Minggu kemudian , 24 desember 2015.**

"Hati-hati yah Hunnie , bawa uang yang banyak dan sebongkah berlian"Ucap Luhan polos. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh lucu mendengar ucapan Luhan, seharusnya Sehun sudah libur bekerja, namun mendadak Kai menghubunginya bahwa ia harus bertemu dengan klien asal Indonesia untuk menjalin kerja sama bisnis dibidang batu bara, Sehun merasa kesal tentu saja , ia yang awalnya tidak diberitahu sebelumnya kini diharuskan untuk menjalani rangkaian kegiatan seperti ini , Kai mengatakan itu karena appa Sehun yang mengusulkan jadi mau tidak mau ia harus meninggalkan istri tercintanya.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa Han, aku meninggalkanmu?"Sehun cemas melihat Luhan yang pucat, kalau tidak ada urusan seperti ini Sehun ingin sekali membawa Luhan kerumah sakit , ia tidak mau istrinya kenapa kenapa karena dari semalam Luhan selalu muntah-muntah dan itu membuat Sehun cemas bukan main, tapi bukan Luhan namanya kalau tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya , menurutnya ini kesempatan emas untuk Sehun membangun perusahaanya hingga mencapai industri Indonesia yang kala itu sedang maju pesat.

" Tidak apa-apa Hun, aku akan pergi menemui dokter dengan ummaku dan ummamu, sungguh" Sehun hanya menghela nafas.

" Baiklah jika terjadi apa-apa katakan padaku emm" Sehun mencium kening Luhan dengan sayang.

" Ai ai kapten "ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan jarinya dipelipis –berpose hormat-

Setelah di rasa Sehun sudah tak terlihat lagi Luhan segera membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, terburu-buru menuju kekamar mandi.

"Huwek…huwek"Luhan merasa aneh sejak kemarin dia selalu merasakan mual namun yang keluar hanya cairan bening yang kental, dan saat hidung mungilnya mencium bau menyengat langsung membuatnya mual dan juga akhir-akhir ini ia sangat menginginkan sesuatu bahkan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya. Dirasa tidak ada yang keluar lagi Luhan segera menghubungi kedua ummanya agar menemaninya kerumah sakit, ia mempunyai felling bahwa ada sesuatu terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

Pasangan pengantin baru kita aka HUNHAN sedang menikmati acara pesta yang diadakan oleh sepupu Luhan siapa lagi kalu buka sicerewet yang tengah berbadan dua aka Byun Baekhyun, atau kita bisa menyebutnya nyonya Park. Disana juga terdapat pasangan KaiDo, KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin, dan pasangan yang mengadakan pesta malam natal ChanBaek, apa semuanya sudah selesai kusebutkan, ternyata mereka adalah teman satu sama lain dari pasangan HunHan kalau saya jelasin bakal panjang dan cerita ini gak bakal tamat.

 **Sungai Han...**

Setelah acara dari pesta baekhyun selesai disinilah pasangan fenomenal kita ^'^ HunHan tercinta.

Sembari berjalan jalan menikmati aliran sungai Han yang membeku dan pastinya sangat dingin tapi tidak menyurutkan pasangan HunHan kita justru mereka berbagi kehangatan lewat tautan jari mereka , sungai Han menjadi saksi kisah HunHan kali ini setelah dirasa cukup berjalan-jalannya, pasangan kita ini berhenti sambil menatap sungai yang mulai membeku, dan juga lalu lalang perjalan kaki yang ingin menghabiskan waktu malam natal yang indah dan suci dan putih serta salju yang berjatuhan, pohon natal yang dihias sedemikian rupa juga lampu yang berwarna-warni , mewarnai malam natal yang penuh suka cita ini. Hingga kesunyian yang beberapa menit tercipta dibuyarkan oleh suara baritone yang khas...

Tiba-tiba...

" Han," panggil Sehun. "Dimalam yang putih dan indah ini aku ingin mengatakan yang seharusnya aku katakana sejak awal " Membalikkan tubuh Luhan lalu Sehun berlutut dihadapan Luhan. Sehun merogoh benda berbentuk kotak kecil berwarna merah disaku mantelnya jika dilihat sekilas mirip dengan kotak cincin, yup yang beberapa hari lalu dia pesan. Tentu saja kegiatan keduanya mengundang perhatian publik

" Hannie will you marry me..?, aku tahu ini sangat terlambat tapi setidaknya aku berusaha, untuk mengatakan , aku ingin secara sadar meminta mu menikah denganku meski kita sudah menikah secara hukum tapi tidak dengan hati kita , oleh sebab itu biarlah malam natal di sungai Han ini menjadi saksi kita berdua"Sehun gugup jelas ini pertama kali bagi dia mengatakan dan ia berharap akan menjadi terakhir kali untuknya.

Gugup melanda Luhan , sedangkan Sehun menunggu jawaban Luhan, Luhan sendiri cukup terkejut , juga terharu, tidak sia-sia ia bersabar menjalin biduk rumah tangga meski awal ini semua karena perjodohan tapi dengan kesabaran Luhan , tidak, tapi mereka berdua yang masing-masing berperan dalam mewujudkannya, meski sulit dan berat tapi inilah buah jawaban dari kesabaran dan keikhlasan mereka.

Tanpa berkata kata dan air matanya yang terus mengalir Luhan mengangguk dengan pasti , Sehun yang mendapat respon dari Luhan segera bangkit berdiri, dibukanya kotak tersebut , memperlihatkan sepasang cincin sangat indah dengan satu berlian yang tersemat menandakan hanya satu cintanya yang ia bagi untuk Luhan, di pasangkan cincin tersebut dijari manis Luhan setelah sebelumnya Sehun melepaskan cincin yang sebelumnya tersemat, begitupun dengan Luhan yang memasangkan juga ke Sehun hanya saja berbeda warna Luhan emas putih sedangkan Sehun emas kuning. Mereka pun kembali member pelukan dan saling mengucapkan terima kasih, tepuk tangan riuh membahana disekitar mereka yang menyaksikan.

Dirasa cukup , kali ini giliran Sehun yang menanyakan hadiahnya, karena yang dia dengar di pesta Baekhyun Luhan bilang hadiahnya nanti setelah hari natal, dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan jam 00.15 menit waktu KST, berarti sudah natal bukan, lalu mana kadonya dilihat darimanapun Sehun tidak melihat Luhan membawanya.

"Akhirnya Luhan menberanikan diri berbicara ke Sehun"Hadiahnya ada didalam diriku..."

Sehun merasa bingung, dimana hadiahnya setelah diterawang dan diraba tidak ada justru Luhan malah tertawa karena geli. Setelah lama berpikir Sehun akhirnya sadar jangan-jangan..

"Jangan bilang kau sedang hamil Hannie" Luhan hanya menganguk sembari tersenyum.

Sedangkan Sehun, sudah tertawa girang dan mengatakan pada semua yang masih melihat mereka bahwa aku akan jadi appa, istriku hamil, aku akan jadi appa, dan istriku jadi umma , Luhan sendiri hanya menghapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir karena terharu.

.

.

.

Satu tahun kemudian tepatnya malam natal tahun kedua pasangan romantis kita Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah dikarunia anak laki-laki bernama Oh Sung Yeol sedang mempersiapkan diri sebelum acara pesta natal yang diadakan bersama teman2nya.

" Han , kau lihat kaus kakiku yang baru kemarin aku beli tidak?".

" Coba kau cek dilemari , bukankah kau yang menaruhnya"Karena Luhan saat ini sedang memakaikan baju untuk anaknya Yoeli, namja cantik dengan mata bulat seperti Luhan, hidung bangir seperti appanya dan bibir tebal tipis bawah atasnya perpaduan umma dan appanya , kyeopta...hanya memasang ekspresi datar persis appanya.

Setelah selesai dan memasuki mobil , didalam perjalannya Luhan bertanya kepada suaminya"Hun kenapa Yoeli diam saja yah ia jarang menangis seperti anak bayi seusia dengannya justru terkesan datar seperti mu "

"Entahlah".

"Kau ini selalu seperti itu jawabanmu ugh" .

"Aku memang seperti itu" jawabnya lagi.

"Ugh kau berubah Hun tidak romantis lagi seperti awal" Sehun jelas tidak terima , dia menganggap Luhan berlebihab.

"Mengapa kau begitu sentif"tambahnya.

"Apa kau bilang!" balas Luhan lagi tidak mau kalah. Bayi yang ada dipangkuan Luhan melihat pertengkaran orang tuanya bingung dan setelahnya " Hiks hiks huwaaa "Pecahlah tangisan keras bayi gembul yang baru memasuki usia tiga bulan tersebut.

"Hun kau dengar itu anak kita menangis ia menangis"Luhan yang mendengar tangisan anaknya bukan membuatnya diam justru kegirangan anaknya menangis, jelas karena Luhan heran kenapa anaknya tak kunjung berekspresi akhirnya mengeluarkan suara tangisannya, sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap ibu dari anaknya yang menangis heboh ia berharap kebagian ini terus tercipta meski cobaan itu selalu datang mereka yakin bisa melaluinya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

 **Author Note : Untuk yang merasa kebingunan , Luhan dan Sehun sudah menikah, tidak ada acara pernikahan sengaja , dan untuk pesta yang diadakam Baekhyun dengan para couple exo itu juga sengaja jika ditelusuri temannya Luhan dan Sehun saling berhubungan, juga kenapa anaknya bernama Sungyeol , itu sengaja juga karena author seorang inspirit tapi jangan ngebash saya , saya ikut event ini bukan apa-apa cuma ingin tahu seperti apa itu menulis juga untuk melestarian ff hunhan yang sudah mulai berkurang karena aku seorang ship Luhan , Luhan mau di fair siapapun juga ga apa-apa tapi saya tetap Hunhan, terus kalau merasa ff ini ada kesamaan dengan ff lain silakah karena bisa saja saya terinspirasi, dan buat yang sudah bantu saya gomawo , dhini,maple fujoshi, dan untuk Mingyutae yang sudah mempublish ff abal ini.**

 **Buat kk thehunluhanieyehet, terima kasih uda ajarin saya buat bikin ff, terus udah edit dan beritahu saya soal ff, tanpa kk ff abal ini gomawo, dan kalau yang sudah baca kalau mau di buat ff ini di chapter, review aja , kalau bica sie di baca dulu hehe gomawo. Mohon maaf bila terdapat kesalahan kata.  
**

 **Salam sayang HUNHAN SHIP...**

* * *

 **Untuk Kakak MomoChan~  
**

 **Terima kasih sudah berpatisipasi , maaf kalau ffnya jadi gini. Aku sudah berusaha buat mengeditnya dengan baik , aku sengaja beberapa kata tidak dihapus atau diedit. Aku ingin readers bisa mengenal ciri khas penulisan kakak. Maaf baru bisa publish. Boleh aku jujur? ff kakak mengibur apalagi pas baca yang originalnya , tidak , aku bukan mengejeknya. Bahasa yang kakak gunakan sungguh lucu berbeda denganku yang berkesan kaku.**

 **Menulis memang tidak mudah , apalagi untuk merangkai kata-katanya. Pas dibagian NC , aku senyum-senyum sendiri kkkk. Aku harap kakak menyukainya. Fighting!**

 **And... Merry Christmas!**

 **Terakhir , untuk yang nunggu kelanjutan Valid Love. Sabar ya kkk. See You^^**


End file.
